Words In The Mirror
by Zoey Lauren
Summary: Zoey Langdon had a seeming normal life, living with family friend Sophie Nueveu while her uncle, Robert Langdon, was at the Louvre on business. But, everything is put up to stake when this 14-year old girl gets shoved into a 3,000 year old mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**P.S.S If stuff is incorrect, just know I'm still reading the first one, done with the second, and haven't started the third. **

**Behold! Chapter One!**

**P.S: Unlike Dan Brown, I don't know s#(% about secret societies. So, I made this up. Let's not get the Catholic Church to ban this book. ;D**

**Prolouge**

Robert Langdon walked around the Louvre. Silently but swiftly, he walked over to _that_ painting. He sighed heavily and smiled. This was the piece that changed his life forever. As the Mona Lisa smiled mysteriously back at him, he began to remember everything he had learned about the Church. He thought of Illuminati, but this time, he began to chuckle. "Oh Zoey. It's Eei-lum-in-a-ti, not eye-lumi-a-teeeeeee!"

Shame that that would be the last thing he ever said.

Chapter 1

Zoey Langdon stretched as far as she could as "Nyan Cat," blasted from her alarm clock. _Seriously_, she thought. _Okay. A poptart cat is cute at first, but not exactly what you want to wake up to in the morning. _She began to get up, but, she ended up down again with a thud.

"MOM. WHY IS MY GUARD BAG HERE?" Looking behind her, Zoey noticed that her three-foot long guard bag was spread parallel to her bed. Of course she'd trip over it while getting up!

"Well, if you didn't put it in the middle of the living room, I wouldn't have to put it there!" Zoey gasped. Her mother threatened to teach her a lesson if she didn't move her equipment, but she didn't think she had the mental capacity to do something like this! "How do you like me now?"

"Yes Mom. Oh my gosh. I love you for doing that at SIX IN THE MORNING."

Her mom laughed. Grumpily, Zoey trudged over to the bathroom, where she got ready for school. She put on a pair of blue jeggings, straightened her thick, black hair and side bangs, and threw on a form-fitting Aeropostale t-shirt. To match, she put on a necklace her uncle gave to her. Zoey looked at her reflection and sighed. Her uncle and she were close, but she hadn't seen him in months. He claimed to be leaving on business, but she knew that in reality, he probably had found some Mayan symbol to stare at. Despite her thoughts, she smiled when she looked at the pendant. A heart. The universal symbol of affection and love. Zoey knew that wherever her uncle was, he still loved her.

"Zoey! You're going to miss your bus!" _Never judge Sophie Nueveu_, she thought. _She's the one who is taking care of you._ As Zoey rushed downstairs, she stopped. She heard her mom talking frantically and crying into the phone. She ran to her mother, who hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. "Zoey, screw school," she mumbled through her hysterical tears, "Robert's been murdered!"

Zoey felt numb, as if a rock just smashed against her. She silently picked up her coat and followed her mom. Instead of spending the day learning about the physiology of a cat, she was going to the Louvre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention: I JUST FINISHED ANGELS AND DEMONS! 33333 So good!**

**Sorry the first chapter was kinda short, I hope you enjoy this long one! Also, for all the language crossovers- I'm sorry if they don't work correctly. I went all unprofessional and used Google Translate.**

**Chapter 2**

Zoey could hardly maintain herself as she walked through the busy terminal. She zoned all of the noise out. Bold but muted, she heard the pre-recorded lady-voice blast from the speakers, "_Benvenuti in__Italia__!__Si prega di__godere il vostro__soggiorno__!" _Welcome to Italy! Please enjoy your stay!

_Enjoy my stay,_ Zoey thought, _how can I enjoy my stay if I'm here because he's dead? _Zoey felt as if she could explode into a fury of tears, but yet, she still kept her composure. That was something Uncle told her. "Always keep your poise! If you don't and collapse, people won't take you seriously. Just, hold it in, a little longer, _mi amore_."

"Come Zoey. Let's go to the Louvere." Sophie's voice seemed tiny and inaudible, compared to what she normally sounded like. Sophie Nueveu, who was usually fashionable, confident, and so sure of everything, now looked like a complete oxymoron. Her puffy eyes, tangled hair, naked face, hunched shoulders, and sad smile made her look as depressed as a person who was abused all their lives. Zoey tried to muster up a smile to comfort her, but she couldn't do it. Every time she tried, she thought of his radiant, laughing smile. Instead of saying something to calm Sophie, she rushed over to the luggage pick-up, where behind the security of her long hair, she could let out a few tears.

Sophie Nueveu stepped out of the airport with Zoey at her side. She looked at the beautiful city, and felt as if it punched her in the stomach. After all, this is where she met Robert in the first place. This is where, together, they cracked the Da Vinci code, and she fell for him. When Robert told her to watch Zoey for a bit, Sophie was alright with the idea. After all, Sophie stayed with her so much, she called her Mom. Sighing, she thought of the famous saying, _Ognuno__si innamora__con l'Italia__? _Muttering, she said_, _"Everyone falls in love in Italy? Screw it. I got my heart broken." After all, this was where Robert wanted to marry her. Just a few days before, he got on a knee and proposed.

"Sophie. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. Marry me?" He whispered on the patio.

"Yes! Yes Robert!"

"Wait. Don't tell Zoey. I want to surprise her when I get back from Boston." She nodded, happily, and kissed her future husband. Then again, that would never happen.

She ushered Zoey into the back of the cab, and with all the strength she had, whispered to the cab driver, "To the Louvre, please." The driver, sensing her distraught, gave a small smile and nodded in reply. As they drove into the Italian streets, Sophie wondered why they were in Italy. After all, didn't he say he was going to Boston?


End file.
